FUshigi Yuugi: Priestesses of Byokko and Genbu
by mimi-love01
Summary: You heard about Suzaku and Seiryu's story now hear about the other priestesses of the 4 gods! Mimi- Byokko


Fushigi Yuugi: The Priestesses of Byokko and Genbu  
  
Author's note: Do not own Fushigi Yuugi even if I want to really badly! Also even though the priestess of Genbu already appeared in the book (book:8) oh well!!  
  
Chapter one: Priestess of Byokko  
  
"Rimoi! Hurry your ass up!" Mimi yelled impatiently. "Alright, Alright! Gosh your impatient!" "Well, if you weren't a lazy ass and oversleep like this we wouldn't be late for..." "Your late again ladies," an old man with no hair said. "School," Mimi said, "I swear Rimoi I'm gonna kill you after this!" Mimi whispered quietly in Rimoi's ear. In class, their teacher Mr. Riboshi, (also known as the old man with no hair) said, "Well Rimoku, congratulations! You and your sister the famous Mimisa are officially #1 for being late for school!" with the big smile. "Bastard," Mimi mumbled then said out loud, "hell why do you care so much? If we're late we're late got that you asshole?!" "Mimi what is wrong with you! If you get another detention today mom's gonna kill you! Remember last time you got detention last week and she almost beat you half to death with Kyo's baseball bat? Remember the pain?" "Yeah... sigh guess your right sis, I'm sorry Mr. Riboshi, please don't give me detention!" Mimi said looking down on to the floor, "I'm gonna regret this! OH that bastard! How I wish I could kill him right now!" "humph! About time you learned your manners Miss Mimisa Toko! Guess your sister has more intelligence. Well, since you actually apologized I'll make just let you off by making you clean the classroom after school for this whole week!" Mimi looked at him unbelievingly then stomped off "Bastard, I hope he burns in hell!" Mimi murmured as she went to class.  
"Damn Mimi! For a whole week? I think detentions are better than that!" Mimi's friend, Tika exclaimed. "Yeah, but then my moms gonna hear about it then beat me half to death like last time! And I can have an excuse to tell her why I'm late!" Then something hit Mimi's head, "Idiot, why can't you just keep your anger in control? You know Riboshi's an ass so don't kick it, leave it alone!" Juna said sympathetically. "Hit me one more time then I'm gonna give you all the anger for doing that along with my anger for that asshole!" "Alright, alright! I swear you might be strong, but you sure can be an idiot sometimes!" Juna said laughing. "Alright that's it!" As Mimi was about to throw a punch, another hand grabbed hers and forced it to stop. "You better not boss, I'd hate for you to get in more trouble for today," an attractive man with black hair said smiling, "So ms. Mimi, are you okay from the fight we had Monday? I thought you got cut on your leg." "No I'm fine Hatuko, just a couple of scratches here and there but I'm fine!" Mimi said with a big smile, "thanks for worrying!" "You didn't get trouble by your parents?" Hatuko asked with a gentle smile. "Hell yeah! But I'm okay! I'm just worried about the gang, they were beat up pretty badly there." "They're fine ms. Mimi, if they couldn't handle a little pain, they wouldn't be in your..." "Um, Guys, Yeah stop this conversation and Mimi, wanna go to the café?" Tika asked. "No thanks, I gotta go to the library with Rimoi, gotta study for midterms ya know!" "Why do you guys study? You guys ALWAYS get perfect grades on everything," Tika said. " Well, I'm running late, see ya!" Mimi said as she ran off to meet off with Rimoi.  
"Rimoi, your sister got in trouble again? Can she ever grow up?" Tomo said. Then Alex said, "you know, Tomo's right I mean she does get in trouble a lot, has a gang of her own and calls the principal bad names and to top it all, she's a bad ass. Can't believe she's your older sister! Plus..." Then Alex was cut off by Rimoi's cell phone ring... "Helloo??...Yes...uh huh...k...I'll be right there...no I think Mimi's headed for the Library already...yes the International one...K...beep" "Who was that?" Alex asked. "Oh that was mom sigh um what were you about to say?" "Oh I was saying plus Mimi is getting good grades along with you? Is she cheating by looking at your answers or something?" "Nooooo, guys, she might not be a the nicest girl, because she has a gang and all that but that doesn't make her stupid or a bad person! She just has a bad mouth and likes to fight a lot that's all," Rimoi said then glance at her watch, "shoot! I'm late my mom said to come A.S.A.P! Gotta go bye!"  
"That lazy ass is late AGAIN! Ugh might as well study alone than stalling my study time," Mimi said, then her stomach growled, "maybe I should get a snack first." Mimi then went to the vending machine. Then she saw a white tiger and instead of running away, she followed the tiger as if she was in a trance. The tiger led Mimi in to a room that said "KEEP OUT" but she went in there anyway. Then she saw a book on the floor with the title The Universe of the Four Gods and opened it and saw a green light then blacked out. "Hey mom I'm home sorry that I wasn't here earlier..."Rimoi was cut off there since her mom was right in front of her with a furious look.(like this!! =( Scary!!) "Um mom?? Is something bothering you?" Rimoi said nervously, "um mom?" "Yes! Something is bothering me!!!! Why are you seeing a boy while you have your mid-terms coming up?!?!?!!" Mrs. Toko said furiously. Then Rimoi said, "Um...I'm not seeing a boy...????????" Mrs. Toko then said, "Don't play like you don't know!?! What about the boy named...Yue?!?" (Pronunciation – You – Ay) "What in the world are you talking about?! I'm not seeing a boy! Not to mention I don't even have any boyfriends!" Rimoi said realizing that she had just yelled at her own mother. Then her mother had put down a notebook to what seems to be a...diary? "No... no mom you wouldn't!" Rimoi said shocked and about to burst into tears, "you wouldn't! Please tell me that you didn't!" "Yes I did read it...sigh...I read your diary..." Then "Rimoi went into deep thought then said, "Did you read ALL the entries?!? o.O" "No Rimoi! Now stop that!" "Ah ha! You read my FREAKIN DREAM! Yue is a character in my DREAMS! DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO THINK THAT POSSIBLY THAT THE NAME YUE CAN'T BE A REGULAR JAPENESE NAME? WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M MEETING SOME MESSED UP FOREINER AS A BOYFRIEND? HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?" Rimoi screamed. Then Mrs. Toko slapped Rimoi across the face. "Give me a break you couldn't care less about how I feel who the hell you to ridicule me? Who the hell cares if I am seeing a boy? Huh?" " Rimoi..." "...I...I HATE YOU!!!" Then Rimoi grabbed her beloved diary then ran out. "I'm home!" an orange-haired boy with a baseball bat came in (also known as Kyo!) "Move out of the way dammit!" Rimoi shoved Kyo out of the way, causing him to hit his head to the wall. "Wha- OW! What the hell was that for?!" then Kyo saw Rimoi run out the door, "hey! Where the hell are you going?!"  
  
Author's note: Hehehe... I left ya with a cliffhanger! HAHAHA!!!! Don't worry we'll write again real soon! Oh yea from now on, even number chapters will be from Mimi's point of view and odd number pages will be from Rimoi's POV! Next chapter: Meeting Kayo Mimi lands in a mysterious country and meets a boy name Kayo ( He's very attractive!) Stay Tuned for the next chapter! OH YEA! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
